


Complementary Brainwaves

by A_Pp



Series: Opposites Atract Each Other (Rick and Morty) [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drunk Rick, Drunk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pp/pseuds/A_Pp
Summary: Rick explains why he can't leave Morty





	Complementary Brainwaves

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda of felt like writing this one. I think I maybe will write another oneshot of this couple.

"R-rick, we need to g-go back home!" Morty said trying to make his more-drunk-than-normal grandfather move his ass to their spaceship so the younger one could drive them back to their planet.  
"M*burph*Morty, you i*burph*imbecile. I already said to y*burph*you numerous times!"  
"What?"  
"W*burph*we have peeeeerfectly opposite brainwaves!"  
…  
"What it h-has to do with going home!?!"  
Morty was already seriously considering leaving his drunkass grandfather there and going back to Earth alone.  
"W*burph*why you don't understand I am s*burph*saying we are like two halves of the same orange?"  
Morty stared at Rick like he had gone crazy. What the hell was he saying?  
"You k*burph*know the opposites a*burph*attract each other thing? We're exactly it. I can't live without you, M*burph*Morty. You damn moron."  
Rick black out in this moment, leaving a very pissed and confused teenager to put his shit together.


End file.
